


Flowers for Rodney

by JaneDavitt



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Episode Related, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-22
Updated: 2010-03-22
Packaged: 2017-10-08 05:36:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/73236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDavitt/pseuds/JaneDavitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Episode spoilers for 'The Tao of Rodney' 3.14. McKay deals with the aftermath of events.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flowers for Rodney

Rodney takes one last look at the symbols covering the whiteboard. Definitely his writing; there's the squiggle when he writes a four too fast and the pen skids, the one someone once misread as a plus sign and really, the man didn't have to make such a fuss about it because the machine hadn't been _that_ expensive, and--

Yes. It's his. And now it's incomprehensible.

He erases the equations, dimming their light, reducing them to true gibberish.

It doesn't feel like a victory but it's still a relief.

And he's made notes anyway.

He'll figure it out. He's smart.

Still.


End file.
